At the present time, the switching devices formed within integrated circuits are generally selector switches of the Micro Electro Mechanical System (or MEMS) type using elements made of polysilicon. However, the technology used for fabricating such selector switches is a dedicated technology, difficult to integrate into a standard CMOS technological line.
With the aim of evaluating a temperature, resistance measurements may also be used. However, such temperature detectors need an electrical power supply. They do not operate in switched-off mode and their very operation has an impact on the temperature measurement.
Other temperature detectors can only detect an increase in temperature. This is the case for example of that described in EP 2 202 767.